Fisrt Halloween
by Libbylion
Summary: Dean and Cas take their Daughter out for her first Halloween...   If I get enough reviews I will write a continuation of the last scene.


First Halloween

It had been just over a year since Dean and Castiel had become the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. It wasn't something Dean had ever planned on happening. Dean had always wanted to be a dad but with the life he, Castiel and Sam lead he really didn't want to end up like his own father. Yes, Dean idolized his dad respected him more than anything, but he didn't want to leave his kids alone like he had. Dean had raised Sammy for most of their lives and he didn't want that at all for his future family.

Many times had Castiel mentioned having a child before Dean felt comfortable enough to agree to it. He only did so because they had all seemed to have settled down. Castiel and he had gotten an apartment of their own and they hunted less and less. Sam lived in his own apartment in the same building as the eldest hunter and angel had. The building wasn't far from Bobby's house and salvage yard. Once Dean had finally decided he was ready to be a father, Castiel didn't even hesitate on preparing for the child. He had fixed up a room for their future offspring and then had explained to Dean how they would create this new life.

Castiel being an angel was able to create their child from combining part of Dean's soul with his own grace. Knowing this Dean was much calmer about becoming a father, he wasn't sure how thrilled he would have been adopting a child. After explaining everything to Dean, Castiel did exactly as he said he would, combining both of their lights together creating the newest member of the Winchester family. A beautiful little blonde haired baby girl with gorgeous blue eyes just like Castiel's. Dean had asked it of his lover to name her Mary after his mother and Castiel was more than happy to name their daughter after such a strong women and he knew that it would make his hunter happy too.

In the year since Mary had come into the couple's life much had changed. She was now starting to walk and had spoken her first words. It was now October 31st and Dean and Castiel were taking their beloved daughter out trick or treating for the first time. Dean being the former hunter that he was decided it would be an excellent plan to dress their stumbling ball of joy as a zombie. So Mary was dressed in a pair of torn up dirty pink overalls and a stained white shirt. Dean had added some simple zombie make up on her face not enough to bother her but so you could tell what she was dressed up as.

Castiel and Dean were now getting ready themselves in their room while Sam was watching Mary having already had the chance to get changed. He had decided to dress up a Beetlejuice and was now playing with his Zombie niece in the living room. Castiel having not known what to wear had reluctantly let Dean pick out both their costumes. Thankfully the hunter had decided to be reasonable and had bought a Cop and an orange prisoner costume with a pair of handcuffs. Though they had yet to decide who was wearing which costume. "Dean, I think it is more fitting if I am the cop and you are the prisoner." Castiel held the blue suit in his hand. "I want to be the Cop though Cas." The Hunter tugged the suit gently from the angels grasp. The angel glared at the eldest Winchester half serious half playful. "Must you always get what you want Dean? Please can I be the cop my love?" Castiel decided to pull out the puppy dog eyes. Dean looked up into those beautiful baby blues of his lover. "You, know I can't say no when you do that. It's not fair." The hunter pouted before passing the cop uniform to his mate. "I suppose it does make sense, I did steal your heart after all." The hunter smirked. Castiel simply smiled back at his beloved mate.

They changed in silence, knowing that had they talked or looked at each other to long there would be no candy left at the neighbours and Sam would not be a happy uncle. Donned in their costumes they left the room Dean in the orange jumpsuit with the pair of cuffs hanging from his right wrist. Castiel wore the blue suit a badge over his heart and a police cap on his head. As they walked into the living room Mary looked up seeing both of them and waddled her way over to Castiel. "Pa..pa." The words were slurred and sloppy but they knew what their duaghter had meant. The angel leaned down to his little girl and picked her up. "How is my little Zombie doing?" The toddler giggled as she reached out and grabbed Castiel's nose in her hand. Dean laughed reaching over to tickle his baby girl. She laughed and squirmed away from the touches. Castiel smiled over at his human lover. "Doesn't Daddy look good Mary?" The toddler clapped her hands in response. Dean smiled and leaned himself into the angel sliding his hand down his waist and grabbing his ass breathing against his ear whispering voice husky. "Just wait until later tonight sweetheart." He then nipped and sucked on his mate earlobe fully aware of what it did to the man.

Sam cleared his throat standing in the center of the living room. "I am still here guys." He rubbed the back of his head averting his eyes from the couple in front of him. Dean pulled away chuckling softly. "Sorry, Sammy." Sam nodded his head in response smiling lightly. The eldest Winchester then went to grab Mary. "Come to Daddy, I think Papa needs a minute to himself." The man smirked. "Uncle Sammy and I will get you ready to go out." Dean put Mary on the ground so she could walk and she made her way to Sam who took her little hand in his own and walked them to the door to get her shoes. Dean smiled at his mate placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Fix yourself up. We'll have lots of fun once Mary's in bed Sweetheart." He brushed himself against the hardening flesh in the angel's pants receiving a soft moan of protest from Castiel before walking away to the front door to help Sam, goofy smile plastered on his face. When he turned around the corner to the front hall he could see that Sam had already gotten Mary dressed up in her shoes and a sock monkey hat she loved which the younger Winchester had bought her only a week before.

Sam having gotten Mary ready meant Dean was able to just grab his boots and shove his feet into them. He had bent down to easily put the boot on, he was about to stand when he suddenly felt a hand run up his spine underneath his shirt. It tickled his back and sent goose bumps all over his body. He straightened up to see Castiel grabbing his shoes and the former hunter simply smiled at him. "Let's go. I want candy." Dean beamed like a child. He and Sam had never really had a Halloween before where they were able to trick or treat so both Winchester boys were living through the toddler's day. Sam opened the door and walked out of the apartment and headed towards the elevator. While Castiel and Dean both grabbed one of Mary's hand in their own and walked out of the door. Castiel letting go of her hand only for a moment to turn and lock the apartment behind them. They then walked to the elevator that had just gotten to their floor. It didn't take long as they were only on the second floor. Dean had refused to go any higher than that, it had taken Castiel a lot of effort to convince the man to move onto the second floor as it was.

They made it out of the apartment building not collecting candy from the neighbours it would be their last stops of the night. They were the only apartment building on the street so they began to walk to the first house Castiel carrying the empty pumpkin bucket for Mary as they climbed the steps to the door and knocking on the door. The ex hunter looked down to his daughter as a woman walked to the door. "Can you say Trick-or-Treat?" Mary simply mumbled looking between her daddy and the unknown woman. The woman who was older most likely in her 50's smiled down at Mary. "Well aren't you the sweetest Zombie I've ever seen?" She then turned to her bowl of candy grabbing a handful and putting it into the Pumpkin offered by Castiel. She smiled as Castiel thanked the women Dean simply nodding as they lifted Mary up by her hands and carrying her down the stairs.

They continued down the street for about a half hour collecting a full bucket of candy. By this time though Mary was no longer really co-operating she was tired and cranky, refusing to walk. Every time Dean and Castiel would walk she would sit in protest. "I think it's someone's bedtime." Castiel spoke looking to his human mate. Dean nodded agreeing and picking up Mary from the ground who happily nuzzled her face into her daddy's neck while sucking on her thumb. "You gonna come for a beer Sammy." The three men had turned to head back to the apartments which were only a 15 min walk away. "No Gabe's gonna be home soon and he wants to go out to a costume party." Dean laughed actually surprised that Gabe hadn't come out trick-or-treating the way the man loved candy. "Well have fun then. Make sure to tell him that Mary missed him and that I can't believe he would miss his nieces first Halloween." They all shared a laugh.

Castiel was carrying the bucket of candy in the hand closest to Dean, so in a quick move the man reached in and grabbed a piece of candy before the angel could stop him. Quickly taking off the wrapper and popping the lollipop in his mouth. "Dean, you have not had dinner yet." The angel scolded glaring at his mate. Dean liked the lollipop in complete disobedience; it may have been lightly seductive and suggestive as well. "Sweetheart you know I like to have dessert first." Green eyes ran up and down Castiel's form before giving him a wink. The angel shook his head and continued walking turning to the apartment door and holding them open for the two other men. They quickly caught the elevator up before it closed on them. Once out Sam turned to head to his apartment as the couple turned to theirs. "Hey, try to hold your liquor and keep quiet tonight." Dean spoke over his shoulder. Sam simply rolled his eyes as he put the key in the lock. "I will if you will Dean." They then both walked into their homes.

Once they were in the hallway they both Castiel and Dean realized that Mary had fallen asleep. "We should put her to bed." Castiel nodded as he walked to Mary's bedroom with his mate. Dean put their sleeping baby into her crib, Castiel going to grab a wipe from her changing table. He leaned into the crib and wiped the green makeup off and then tossed the wipe into the trash. "I'm gonna go put a pizza in the oven." Dean spoke walking out of the room and to the kitchen. Castiel stayed where he was staring into the crib watching Mary sleep soundly.

Five minutes passed before Dean realized that Castiel was still in their daughter's room. He smiled softly walking back and leaning against the door frame. "Hey Cas, you gonna stand there all night?" The angel shook his head no in response but made no sign of moving away. The ex hunter simply smiled walking over to his lover wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face into the angels neck. They stood there for a little while longer in silence before Dean Spoke. "Come on Sweetheart, you've got a very naughty prisoner to take care of." The angel looked up over his shoulder smiling with lust in his eyes. He grabbed his lover by the cuffs that were on his arm and pulling him out of the room quietly closing the door before shoving Dean roughly against the wall and devouring his mouth in a hot kiss. Dean pulled away. "You got to wait until after dinner gorgeous. My husband doesn't like me having dessert first."

Dean smiled pushing the angel away as he heard the oven go off and walked back to the kitchen and opening the oven to pull out the pizza and leaving it on the counter to cool for a couple minutes. He was going into the drawer to fish out the pizza cutter when he felt Castiel press against him the bulge in his pants grinding against Dean ass. The former hunter straightened quickly and the angel reached up to twine his fingers through soft spikes and tugging roughly pulling his head back to his shoulder and growled into the man's ear. "I think I can make an exception this time Dean." His other hand reaching around to palm the hardening flesh of the man. Dean moaned against the touches. "Yes, Sir." Castiel grinned as he snapped them both to their rooms and threw Dean onto the bed.


End file.
